As a result of technological advances in the high density integration of solid state circuits and the economical production of sophisticated microprocessors, microcircuits are being employed in an increasing variety of applications. Electronic circuitry is being added to consumer goods to perform functions not previously available and to complement or improve existing functions. An example is the use of microcircuits in sporting goods. A particular example is the use of electronic signal evaluation, decision-making and release command circuitry in a safety ski binding. Such an electronic safety ski binding is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,894 of D'Antonio et al. The electronic safety ski binding there described includes a mechanical portion which, in its locked condition, grasps a skier's boot and, in its released condition, permits the ski boot to be separated from the binding. The released condition is ideally achieved during skiing when skiing forces threaten the safety or well-being of the skier. The function of the mechanical portion of the safety ski binding is complemented, as described in the cited patent, by electronic circuitry which senses and monitors the skiing forces, with transducers continuously evaluating them to determine if the skier is endangered and commands the mechanical portion of the binding to release, i.e., to switch from its locked to its released condition, when a situation dangerous to the skier is encountered. Another example of an application of electronic circuitry in sporting goods is in underwater diving equipment. There, the harshness of the environment and the necessity of isolating the circuitry from that environment is obvious.
Before sporting goods incorporating electronic circuitry can be used, the circuitry must be actuated or turned "on" in order to connect a power source to the electronic circuitry. Electrical switches for electronic sporting goods are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,331 of Salomon. The switches there described include at least one mechanical, movable part controlling the connection of the circuitry and power supply. However, in the harsh environment experienced by sporting goods and, particularly, ski bindings, it is desirable to avoid mechanical and movable parts. Such parts imply the presence of sliding and/or contacting surfaces which are a source of difficulty, and which should desirably be eliminated to avoid the adverse effects of mechanical shock, as well as to protect the circuitry and the contacting members against the intrusion of foreign matter. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an electronic switch which as no moving parts for activating the electronic circuitry in sporting goods.